This invention relates to complex reaction products of metal oxides and metal salts with phosphorus compounds or mixture of same containing at least some trivalent phosphorus, their method of preparation and their use as flame retardants and smoke suppressants in synthetic and natural materials.
Heretofore, organometallic phosphorus compounds have been prepared by reacting various metal derivatives with phosphorus compounds. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,653 discloses the preparation of organometal salts such as calcium cetyl phosphate by the reaction of a metal carbide, i.e., calcium carbide, and an organic phosphorus-containing acid. The organic acids disclosed as useful in the reaction include organic acids containing phosphorus in either the trivalent or pentavalent state. No utility is disclosed for the compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,707 discloses the preparation of aluminum, chromium and tin salts of phosphorus acids containing pentavalent phosphorus by reacting the acid with an alkali metal hydroxide and then precipitating the desired metal salt from the solution of the alkaline salt by addition of aluminum, chromium or tin ion. The compounds are disclosed as useful as antioxidants, lubricating and drying oils and varnishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,671 discloses foam inhibiting compounds which are Group I metal salts of alkyl alkylene diphosphates containing pentavalent phosphorus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,985 discloses Groups II, III, IV and VI metal salts of oxyacids of phosphorus-containing pentavalent phosphorus as stabilizing agents for lubricating oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,206 discloses metallo-vinyl phosphonates as stabilizers for polymeric materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,216 discloses coordination complexes of the halides of antimony, tin and titanium with pentavalent phosphorus compounds. The coordination complexes are disclosed as useful flame retardants for polymeric systems.